Titanic
by Radiant Red Rose
Summary: Ron and Hermione meet on the Titanic and fall in love the only problem? Hermione's engaged to first class Quidditch player Viktor Krum. How will third class Ron Weasley win Hermione over on their race for survival?
1. Chapter 1

"Knight to D4," Ronald Weasley dictated to a chess piece.

"Pawn to E3," said the man sitting across from Ron. Ernie Macmillan knew he had to win this chess game. Justin Finch-Fletchley would murder him slow and painfully if he didn't. Ernie had just bet two third class tickets to ride on the Titanic—the most luxurious ship in the wizarding world.

Ron Weasley put down three galleons. Ernie did the same.

"Ron, what are you doing? We only have seven sickles left. You have to know when to stop!" said Harry Potter, a green eyed man with messy black hair.

"Harry, just relax, when you have nothing, you have nothing to lose," Ron said slyly. "Bishop to B9."

"Knight to B9," Ernie said, capturing Ron's knight. Ron sat back in his seat and shook his head.

"Ron, please tell me you know what move you are going to make. Please tell me you can make a winning move," Harry said nervously.

"Well Harry, tell me for yourself. Queen to B7," Ron said with a smile on his face. "Oh my, what is this? It appears we have a CHECKMATE!" Ron yelled excitedly.

"No! This isn't possible. Ernie, do you have the slightest clue of what you have just done?" Justin asked.

"Justin, I am so sorry! There is no way I could have lost! Ernie said getting to his feet, making sure there was no possible way his king could move.

"Woo-hoo! We won Harry!" Ron yelled.

"We're going to America!" Harry shouted back.

"No, the Titanic is setting sail in five minutes. Anyone with tickets better hurry up and get on it," said the bartender at the counter. Harry and Ron quickly looked at each other and scooped all of their winnings into a sack and ran out of the pub.

"Here we are. The largest and most luxurious ship in the world," said a man with a thick Bulgarian accent. A girl with long, curly chestnut hair stepped out of a limousine. Right after her came another woman out of the limousine came an older woman who looked like the younger girl, except she had shorter hair.

"I don't see what the big deal is. It's not the largest ship I have ever seen," said the youngest girl, eighteen-year-old Hermione Granger.

"Hermione, you must be out of your mind. How many ships have you seen this large and this luxurious in the wizarding world? Brooke, your daughter is far too difficult to impress," The Bulgarian man, twenty two year old Viktor Krum said to his fiancé Hermione granger and her mother, Brooke Granger. He turned around and walked to the back of the limousine and gave the porter instructions on what to do with their belongings.

"Hermione, while you are on this cruise, you will refrain from giving any attitude on this trip and behave in a proper ladylike behavior," Brooke told her daughter in a whisper.

"Ladies, may I escort you onto the R.M.S. Titanic?" Viktor asked.

"Mum, keep in mind that this is a magical ship and that that people who are waving their wands aren't crazy people who like sticks," Hermione said.

"I don't think she'll have to worry about that after living with you as a fully fledged with for a year now!" Viktor said as Brooke gave a laugh. Hermione attempted to do the same thing, but she knew that it came out sounding pathetically fake. Viktor and the two women walked up a ramp, preparing for a journey that would change their lives more dramatically than they could ever have imagined.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm American, so I didn't put the times as military time. I hope you enjoyed my last chapter! More reviews and especially constructive criticism please (constructive criticism is not the same as a flame, which I don't regard anyway!). The plot gets more in depth with this chapter! Enjoy! Thanks to those of you who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I ain't J.K. Rowling or James Cameron, so get over it.

"Mum! Dad! What are you doing on this ship?" Ron asked as he saw a man and a woman both with red hair dawning tattered old robes.

"Well it's not everyday a history making ship makes it's maiden voyage! What are you and Harry doing here?" Molly Weasley asked.

"Well, your brilliant son Ronald here just won us two third class tickets for the ship in a game of wizard chess. You should be proud of him for this accomplishment!" Harry said patting Ron on the back giving him congratulations.

"Wonderful! We have to go to our room and start getting unpacked," Mr. Weasley said.

"Same here. You know, go to the room, and see if we have any roommates. That kind of thing," Harry said.

"Why don't we meet in the dining hall at 7:00? We can have dinner together," Arthur suggested.

"Great. See you tonight," Ron said.

"See you tonight," Mrs. Weasley responded.

"It's beautiful," Mrs. Granger said, gazing around the stateroom.

"Well, I couldn't settle for anything less than what you deserve now could I?" Viktor asked. Hermione picked up a painting from off of a chair. A house elf had obviously already been up and unpacked a few possessions of hers.

"Absolutely amazing. Look at the colors used in this painting. It's beautiful," Hermione said.

"Who's the artist Miss Granger?" a house elf asked.

"Something Picasso," Hermione said. Viktor snorted and said,

"Something Picasso? He'll never amount to a thing. He won't, trust me."

"The difference between Viktor's taste in art and mine is that I have some. I think they're extraordinary." Hermione set the painting back down on the chair.

There was a knock on the door to the stateroom and a tall, thinning man walked in.

"May I have your company at lunch?" Jonathan Smith asked. Like Viktor, Hermione, and Brooke Granger, Jonathan Smith was a first class passenger, and a very important one at that. He was one of the men involved in designing the ship, along with Jacob Johnson, another first class passenger on the ship.

Reluctantly, Hermione followed Mrs. Granger and Viktor to the dining room where Hermione would have her first experience with first class people riding on the Titanic.

"So, who actually came up with the name Titanic? Was it you John?" asked a woman named Kelly White. Her husband was the new Minister of Magic in Scotland and was what Mrs. Granger and some of her friends called 'new money'.

"Why, yes it was. I wanted her to have a strong name. I wanted her to have a name that would explain her sheer size and ability. And also, of course, her luxury," he explained.

Hermione sat up in her seat and said, "Are you aware of the works of Dr. Froyd, Mr. Smith? His theory on the preoccupation of the male mind with size might be a subject of interest for you." Hermione got up from her seat and left the dining room. Mrs. Granger dropped her jaw; appalled that Hermione would say something like that to someone of such high power. Kelly White, on the other side of the table, was trying to hold in a laugh. Mr. Smith, not looking a bit upset said,

"Froyd, who is he? Is he a passenger?"

Ron and Harry sat on a bench on the third class deck. Ron was working on a drawing that he had been working on for the past half hour.

"Ron, I'm into art as much as the next guy, but do you think you could take a short break? I'm really thirsty," Harry said. Ron looked up from his drawing and over to Harry.

"Sorry Harry, but I just have to do a little bit f shading here on her dress. I'll be done…" he said, his words slowly coming to a stop. Something had grabbed his attention. Up on the first class deck, he saw one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen in his life. She had curly brown hair and flawless pale skin. She looked just like a porcelain doll from out of his little sisters old collection.

"Hello? Ron?" Harry asked as he waved a hand in front of his distracted friends face and looked up in the same direction Ron was and saw what was wrong with him.

"That girl—an angel. She's an angel," Ron said, his jaw dropped. The girl to which Ron was talking about turned her head in Harry and Ron's direction and quickly made eye contact with Ron, then turned away quickly to stare back out at the sea. Ron came back to his senses.

"She looked at me. She is so beautiful, and she looked at me," Ron said. Harry looked at the girl again—she was beautiful, there was no denying that. He saw that a man went behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to look at the man. Clearly Harry and Ron weren't the only one's taken aback by her appearance.

"I think she's taken," Harry said as the girl grabbed the man's hand and they walked out of sight.

"Well, it's not like I have a chance with her anyway. She's first class," Ron said looking down.

"Well, don't think of it as any sort of loss. I've seen and been out with tons of girls like that. Believe me, they aren't smart, nice, or worth your time of day. Now let's get prepared for dinner," Harry said. And with that they got up and walked to their room.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Eight more reviews before I will update! The next chapter gets really good, I can't tell you much about it, so your only solution is to review!

 Rose


	3. Chapter 3

I was very disappointed in the amount of reviews I got for chapter two (only one reviewer!), so now I am considering not finishing this story since it appears that hardly anyone likes it enough to read and review. If I don't get reviews, how do I know anyone thought it sounded interesting enough to read it in the first place? I need to get at least eleven reviews if you want me to post the next chapter—or any chapters at all for that matter. I don't care what the review says! Just as long as I know people are reading and like it! I don't care if the review has no words on it! Just remember that before you decide to leave this page without pressing the blue go button at the bottom.

--Rose (I don't feel loved enough to put a heart)

P.S.—I worked very hard on this chapter, but if I hadn't written it before I posted Chapter two, I doubt I would have put this much effort into it.

Disclaimer: You know the drill…

"Mum, she was an angel. She has the most gorgeous chestnut curls you will ever see in your life. She had beautiful flawless pale skin and soft pink cheeks. She looked just like one of the porcelain dolls out of Ginny's old collection. I'm not exaggerating in the least! You can ask Harry if you don't believe me!" Ron exclaimed at the table that he, Harry, and his parents were eating dinner at.

"He's not lying. She was pretty. Oops, I mean gorgeous, as he has been telling me ever since their encounter, if you could even call it that. It gets a little annoying after a while," Harry said picking up his fork and knife.

"Where did you meet her at?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Well, you couldn't exactly call it meeting each other per say, but our eyes met across the ship deck and sparks immediately ignited between us," Ron said as though he were a soap opera actor.

"What Ron means is that he saw her on the first class deck. When he says their eyes met, he means that she glanced over at Ron for less than a quarter of a second," Harry said.

"Well, it's not like I have a chance with her. She was with a guy that looked like Viktor Krum," Ron said.

"You probably did see her with Viktor Krum. I heard from somebody at the Ministry of the Department of Magical Games and Sports that Krum would be here with his younger fiancé on a post-Quidditch World Cup vacation," Mr. Weasley said.

"Well dad, you seem to know a lot about Viktor Krum and his out of work activities. What's his fiancé's name?" Ron asked quickly with growing attention.

"Ron, why would you need to know that? So you can run around the ship on a wild goose chase and find her? So you can stalk the poor girl? She came on this ship wanting to have a nice vacation with her fiancé without being interrupted by people who think she's beautiful, no matter how flattering that may be. I really think you should let it go. The press, meaning Rita Skeeter, has already been intruding enough on her private life, she doesn't need you to add onto it," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Why has Rita been going at it again? Surely she'll have better things to write about," Harry said.

"Well, you know Rita, she's been waiting outside the new house that Viktor and Hermione have been living at. She's even gone out to the Granger's home a couple of times to get story information from her parents," Mrs. Weasley said, not realizing how much information she had given her son about the girl.

"Ron, you are, under no circumstances to go looking for this girl. Do you understand?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes dad," Ron said. He knew he wouldn't go looking for Hermione Granger. The ship was so big and there were so many first class places he couldn't go that he had no chance of finding her.

"Yes, Hermione has always been quite a stubborn girl. She has always had to have things her way," Mrs. Granger told everyone. They all, to Hermione's dismay, laughed at this. Hermione took out a cigarette, placed it in a red cigarette holder, lit it, and started to smoke at the table.

"Hermione, you know I don't like it when you do that," Mrs. Granger said. Hermione discreetly blew a small puff of smoke in her mother's direction. Viktor pulled the cigarette out of its holder and stamped it out in an ashtray that was on the table.

"She knows," Viktor said. Hermione gave a small smile and began to cut her meat.

"She's a pistol Viktor. Think you can handle her?" Kelly White asked. Hermione stood up and started to leave from the table.

"Hermione, what do you think you're doing? You haven't asked to be excused from the table," Mrs. Granger said. Hermione sat down in her seat again.

"I feel like I need some fresh air. May I be excused from the table?" Hermione asked. Choruses of 'yes's' and 'of course's' came from around the table.

"Will you need me to accompany you sweet pea?" Viktor asked.

"No, I'm fine thanks," Hermione responded and walked from the table. As soon as she way out of sight, she started running toward the stern of the ship. She had always been everything a well brought up girl should be, on the outside. But inside, she was screaming.

Ron Weasley lay on a bench at the stern of the ship. He couldn't get Hermione Granger out of his head, no matter how hard he tried. He tried thinking of Quidditch, but this made him think of Viktor Krum, which brought him right back to Hermione Granger.

He had been lying on that bench staring at the starry sky mindlessly for the past 45 minutes. He told Harry he needed to go outside to clear his mind right after dinner, and had been on that bench ever since. Not a single person was out there when he got there, nor had anyone come out during the duration of his time out there. The only sound he could hear was that of the waves crashing on the sides of the ship.

'I just have to forget about her. I'll never see her again, except for maybe when all magazines and newspapers write about the wedding of the year between Viktor krum and Hermione Granger. He heard the sound of high heels running on the wooden deck, getting louder and louder until the stopped at the stern of the ship. The shoes that were making all of the noise belonged to none other than his dream girl—Hermione Granger. He sat up slowly waiting to see what her next move would be. She slowly climbed up onto the first rung of the barrier of the ship. She did the same for the second and third ones. She climbed over the side and stepped down to the bottom rung on the other side. She was holding onto the top rung, prepared to jump off of the side of the ship at any time. Ron, seeing what she was doing, stood up slowly, careful not to alarm her and cause her to accidentally jump. She was, after all, wearing high heels and a beautiful red floor length dress with beads hanging at the bottom of it.

"Don't come any closer! I'll do it! I'll jump!" Hermione said, not believing that this man to whom she had never spoken to in her life was trying to save her from committing suicide. Ron was quiet for a few seconds, and then said;

"No you won't."

"What?" Hermione asked, not believing her ears.

"If you were going to jump you would have done it already," Ron said.

"Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do, you don't know me!" Hermione said angrily. "Go away! You're distracting me!" She held her body all the way away from the bars, careful to still be holding on.

"I can't. I'm involved now. If jump, I'm going to have to jump in there after you," Ron said.

"Don't be absurd! You'd be killed!"

"I'm a good swimmer."

"The fall alone would kill you."

"It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. But what I'm really worried about is how cold that water is," Ron said. There was a pause between the two of them for a moment.

"How cold?" Hermione asked timidly, reconsidering whether or not she really wanted to jump. The man she was talking to did seem to know a lot.

"Freezing," Ron replied promptly. "Maybe a couple of degrees over." He said. Hermione looked over at him. There was a long pause between the two of them.

"I remember once when I was nine, my dad took me ice fishing, ice fishing is a muggle sport. It's like—" Ron said, but Hermione cut him off.

"I know what ice fishing is!" Hermione said loudly to him, then gave a fake dramatic sigh.

" Sorry. It's just- you look like more of an indoor girl," Ron said, and then continued with his story. "I fell through some thin ice in that water. In water that cold, like the water right down there," he said moving his head in the direction of the ocean, "You can't breathe. You can't think. At least not about anything but the pain. It hits you like a thousand knives all over your body." He said stopping. "And that's why I'm not looking forward to going in there after you."

"You're crazy!" Hermione shot at him.

"That's what everyone says, but with all do respect miss, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship her," Ron said with a smile on his face. Hermione glanced at him and slowly turned around to face Ron, careful not to trip on any of her beads. She grabbed the hand that Ron had held out for her.

"I'm Ronald Weasley. You can call me Ron though, everyone does," Ron told her.

"I'm Hermione Granger. You can call me Hermione, everyone does," Hermione responded back.

"Yeah, I'm sure there aren't any nicknames as beautiful as the name Hermione. Hermy would sound a little odd," Ron said with a smile. Hermione laughed at this, it wasn't a forced laugh, like all of the ones she used with Viktor.

Hermione lifted her foot to go onto the next bar, but one of the beads at the bottom of her dress made her slip, the only thing keeping her to fall in the freezing ocean was Ron's hand. She lifted her other hand up and screamed.

"Lift yourself up! I won't drop you! I promise!" he yelled down to her Hermione summoned all of the strength in her body and pulled herself up.

"I've got you!" Ron yelled down to Hermione, "Now pull yourself up!"

Hermione tried to lift herself up once more, still screaming, Ron pulled her up until Hermione was finally over the side of the ship and lying down on the deck, shivering, still shocked at how close she came to being dead. Ron kneeled over her, trying to catch his breath. Hermione heard footsteps coming toward her and Ron until two men donning White Star Line hats were next to the two. Ron quickly stood up.

"You stand back!" one of the men yelled. Ron stood back, holding his hands in the air. The man who had just yelled looked at the other man and said, "Fetch the master of arms."


	4. Chapter 4

Wow you guys! Thanks for all the reviews. I appreciated them all! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter I wrote! Sorry it's been so long! This chapter is extra long to make up for it! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll update more frequently after this, or at least I'll try to…

 Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, except for the ones whose names you don't recognize. Those ones are all mine and I get a nickel every time someone uses their name (okay, maybe I made up the last part…)

"How dare you think you can steal my fiancé," said Viktor Krum in his Bulgarian accent. H noticed Ron looking at Hermione. "Look at me when I am speaking to you. If—" he started before Hermione cut him off.

"Viktor, stop! Wait! It was an accident," she said. Viktor looked over at Hermione, wanting to know how something like this could possibly be an accident.

"An accident?" he inquired.

"Yes. I bit stupid really. I leaned over the side of the boat and I slipped," she said. She looked around the circle of people watching her; none of them convinced that this was an accident. She continued.

"I was leaning far over the side to she the, ahh, umm…" she started, not being able to put her finger on the word she was looking for, so she rotated her fingers around each other to signify the word she was looking for.

"Propellers?" Viktor asked.

"Right, the propellers and I slipped. I would have gone right over board if it hadn't been for Mr. Weasley who saved me, almost going over the side himself," Hermione finished, astonished that she was capable of lying so well.

"Was that the way of it? a worker asked Ron. Hermione lifted her eyebrows, hoping this would prompt Ron to go along with the story she had just made up. Ron saw this and said,

"Yeah, that was pretty much it."

"Alright. That solves it. The boy's a hero then. Good job son!" said the captain of the ship. Viktor didn't look entirely convinced, but went over to Hermione and said, "Good Lord, you must be freezing!" he wrapped his arms around Hermione's shoulders trying to warm her up and started to leave.

"How about a little something for the boy? One of the workers asked Viktor, making a gesture showing that Viktor should give Ron money. He pulled five galleons out of his pocket and gave them to Ron.

Hermione cleared her throat and said, "Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?"

Then would you care to join us for dinner tomorrow? To tell our group your heroic tale," Viktor asked.

"I would be honored, " he responded.

"Then it's settled. You will meet us at the grand staircase tomorrow evening," Viktor said. He put his arm around Hermione's waist and they left to their staterooms.

Hermione sat in front of a mirror brushing her hair before going to bed, while at the same time thinking about Ron and everything that had happened that day. Her thoughts came to a halt when Viktor walked into the room, took Hermione's brush and set it on the table.

"I bought you a gift that I hope will remind you of my feelings for you," he said. Out from behind his back came a large green box with a velvet cover. He opened it to show Hermione the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. There was a humongous, beautiful blue stone in the shape of a heart attached to a white gold chain.

"Is it a—"

"Diamond? Yes it is. It's extremely rare and this necklace is one of a kind," said Viktor with a smile on his face—the smile he always used when he was bragging about how rich he was. He picked up the necklace and put it around Hermione's neck. She could hardly believe that one person could wear so much money at one time. Viktor put the box on a table, kissed Hermione on the head and left the room.

Ron walked into his parent's room. He knew that was where Harry had to be when he wasn't in their room. Sure enough, as soon as he walked in, he saw his father and Harry sitting at a table playing wizard's chess. His mother was lying in bed, reading a book titled 'Charming Your Cheese'. Everyone looked in Ron's direction as he entered the room.

"Did you find your dream girl?" Harry asked.

"Ronald, I thought your father and I made it clear that you were not to go and find that girl," Molly said.

"I didn't. She kind of… found me. I was lying on a bench at the stern of the ship and she was going to jump off of the back of the boat. I persuaded her not to, but she slipped on the beads at the bottom of her dress when I was helping her back onto the deck, and I had to pull her back over. I saved her life and was invited to dinner with her, Viktor Krum, and a bunch of other people. And just so you know, I accepted. All in all, I think I had a pretty eventful day." Ron said, taking a seat.

"Well done mate!" Harry said.

"Ron, if forbid you to go have dinner with her. You're just going to us it as an excuse to see her," Molly said.

"Mum, I'm 18, I can make my own decisions."

"Ron, your mother is right. You're just setting yourself up to get hurt," Mr. Weasley said.

"So you don't think she'll want to get to know me and become friends just because I'm not first class?"

"Ronald, everyone in this room knows you don't just want to be friends with her!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"She's not shallow just because she's first class! She's nice! And I think she likes me too!" Ron yelled back.

"Ron, your mother and I forbid you to see her; end of story. You and Harry need to go to sleep. Good night."

Ron and Harry left the room, but when the door closed, Ron was still muttering about seeing Hermione again.

"I have too many siblings to count. I have five older brothers and a younger sister. Bill's the oldest, he's a curse breaker in Egypt; he works for Gringott's. Charlie's after him, he works with dragons in Romania. Then there's Percy, he's very—let me think of a nice way to put it, erm…-- ambitious. He works for the ministry of magic. Then Fred and George, they're twins. They run their own chain of joke shops, there main one is in Diagon Alley. It's called Weasley's Wizard Wheeze's, maybe you've heard of it?" Ron asked.

"Yes, for my birthday last year, a bunch of people decided to throw a surprise party for me and there were loads of joke items there from your brothers' shop," Hermione said.

"They're great. So after them, it's me, so I don't have to go into you autobiography, unless you really need it. Then the youngest is Ginny, and she's a year younger than me. She's my friend Harry's girlfriend. She is in her last year at Hogwart's. Next year she wants to go into the department of Magical Games and Sports—she loves Quidditch. She's the captain of one of the teams at Hogwarts this year. So, enough about me; we've walked about a mile around this ship, taking about how lovely the weather is and how I grew up, but I doubt that is what you wanted to talk to me about, now is it Ms. Granger?"

"Well, I wanted to thank you for not only saving my life last night, but for not questioning my story. I know what you're thinking, 'Poor little rich girl. What does she know about misery?'" Hermione said turning to Ron.

"No, I wasn't actually," Ron said leaning against the side of the ship. "I was actually thinking, 'What could have happened to this girl to think there was no way out,'" He said.

"Oh, it was everything. It's the inertia of my life and all of the walls crashing down all at once, and—" Hermione stopped and lifted up her left hand and showed Ron the huge diamond ring on her ring finger. Ron's eyes widened immediately.

"Wow! Look at that thing!" he grabbed her hand and lifted it up, getting a closer look at the ring. "You would have gone _straight_ to the bottom."

"Over 500 invitations have been sent out. Everyone with a respectable name in Europe and parts of Asia and North America is invited because of Viktor. And all the while I feel I'm standing in the middle of a crowded room screaming at the top of my lungs and no on even looks up." Ron took a thoughtful moment and then immediately asked:

"Do you love him?"

"Excuse me? You're being very rude. You shouldn't be asking me this," Hermione said, still looking forward as they started walking again.

"It's a simple question. Do you love the guy or not?"

"This is absurd. You don't know me and I don't know you and we are not having this conversation at all," Hermione said starting to smile. "Well, Mr. Weasley—"

"Ron." He corrected her.

"Ron. I sought you out to thank you and now I have thanked you—"

"And you've insulted me," Ron said with a smirk on his face.

"Well, you deserved it."

"Right."

"Right. Ron, Mr. Weasley, it has been a pleasure talking to you, but I am leaving now," she said as she turned to leave, but she quickly turned to Ron again and said:

"You are so annoying!"

"I thought you were leaving."

"Oh, I am," she turned around and started, but turned back around.

"Wait! I don't have to leave. This is my part of the ship. You leave!" she told him as she pointed to the other side of the ship.

"Ho, ho, ho! Well, well, well!Now who's being rude?" Ron asked with a laugh. Hermione frowned and snatched the sketchbook out of Ron's hands.

"What's this stupid thing you're always carrying around? You some sort of artist or something?" Hermione asked sitting on a bench. She started flipping through the book, looking at the different sketches.

"Some of them are pretty good. They're very good actually." As she continued flipping through the book, she noticed that most of the drawings were of one woman wearing absolutely nothing.

"And these were drawn from life?" Hermione asked.

"Well, the good thing about Paris is that there are lots of women willing to take their clothes off for you," he said looking up at Hermione with a smile.

"Paris? You do get around," she said, realizing how rude she sounded she immediately tried to correct herself. "I mean, for someone of limited means—" she started before Ron cut her off.

"No, no. It's all right you can say it. I'm a poor guy." Trying to get the conversation started up gain, Hermione said:

"You've used this woman several times," she said motioning to a sketch she had been looking at. "I think you may have had a love affair with her," she said jokingly.

"No, no!" Ron said quickly. "She was a one legged prostitute," he said turning the page and then showing it to Hermione again. She turned her head to one side to look at the page again.

"Oh, oh." She said to the redhead, realize the huge mistake she had just made. Ron, noticing how bad Hermione felt, let out a laugh to show her that she could do the same. Sure enough, Hermione did.

"Aw, she had a good sense of humor though," Ron said flipping a few pages forward in the book. On the page was the picture of a woman wearing an abundance of jewelry. She had bracelets, necklaces, rings, and a pair of elaborate earrings on.

"This woman here, we called her Madame Bijoux. She used to show up to this pub every night wearing every piece of jewelry she owned, just waiting for her long lost love to return to her." Ron said motioning to the picture.

"You have a gift Ron, you do," Hermione said. "You see people."

"I see you." He said. At this sentence, Hermione proudly lifted her head in the air.

"And?" she asked.

"You wouldn't have jumped," he said. Hermione looked slightly disgruntled and continued looking at the drawings. She stopped to look at a picture of a roller coaster with a beautiful view of the ocean in the background.

"I drew that when I went to Santa Monica with Harry and started selling portraits for 50 cents a piece. That's the roller coaster on the pier." Ron told her.

""Do you think we could go there someday? Together, just you and me?" Hermione asked.

"Sure. We can drink cheap firewhiskey, ride on the roller coaster 'til we puke, and ride horses on the beach until sunset. But none of that sidesaddle stuff, you have to ride the horse like a man.

"You mean, one leg on each side?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Sure," Ron replied.

"You mean it? You'll tech me to ride like a man?" Hermione asked.

"And chew tobacco like a man." Hermione paused, thinking about whether or not she would say what she was thinking out loud, and decided to go for it.

"And spit like a man!"

"What they didn't teach you that in finishing school? Ron asked laughing.

"No!" Hermione said laughing even harder than Ron. She couldn't believe that it was possible for two people to be as open with each other as Ron and Hermione were after only knowing each other for 18 hours.

"Come on, I'll show you then," Ron said grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her to another side of the ship.

"No Ron! No! I can't!" Hermione protested while trying to pull away from his tight grip. He pulled Hermione over to a side of the ship that was over looking the ocean.

"Now watch me closely," Ron said. He got into position and promptly spat over the side of the ship. He looked at Hermione's disgusted face and said:

"Now you try!" Hermione gave Ron a frown and spit over the side.

"That was pathetic!" Ron said with a smile on his face. "You have to arc your neck, hawk it up and-" Ron spat over the side of the ship. Hermione did what Ron said.

Hermione spat over the side of the ship, the distance considerably farther than it was before.

"Now that was better, but now you just have to…" Ron trailed on, but Hermione was no longer paying attention to what Ron was saying because her mother was heading in their direction, along with two of her other aristocratic friends. Hermione started tapping his arm, trying to get him to turn around. When her mother and the rest of her crowd finally approached, Hermione said "Mother!" with a little bit pf surprise in her voice. Ron quickly swallowed what he was getting ready to spit out and turned around.

"This is Ronald Weasley," Hermione's mother said. To the two girls who were accompanying her.

"This is the boy that saved your life Hermione?" one of the women asked. Hermione nodded politely. But before anyone could say anything, music started playing and someone announced that dinner was beginning.

"Why do they always announce dinner like it's the Quidditch World Cup?" Kelly White, one of the women following her mother asked. Ron smiled while Hermione gave a short laugh.

"Shall we go change mother?" Hermione asked. She and her mother left with the other woman, leaving Ron and Ms. White alone. Ron watched Hermione go off in the other direction until he noticed the first class woman he had been left standing with was trying to get his attention.

"Ronald? Ronald?" she asked. Ron abruptly turned around and looked at the woman.

"Do you realize what you are about to do? She asked Ron. He raised his eyebrows slightly, not having the slightest idea of what she was talking about.

"Going to dinner?" he asked unsurely.

"I didn't think so," she said. "You're about to enter the snake pit." She eyed his outfit up and down.

"Erm, just what are you planning on wearing?" se asked. Ron looked down at his outfit and extended his arms out a little bit, showing her that he was already wearing his evening attire.

"That's what I thought. Come on," she said and led him in the direction of her stateroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Than you so much for reviewing my last chapter! Sorry for the long wait, but I've finally had time to update! I'll probably have time to update and get chapter six up but the new year, it might be a few weeks though, because four days before Christmas, I'll be at Disney for two days and I have a lot of after school rehearsals this month, but I'll try my best! If my new chapter isn't up before the new year, happy holidays everyone! And to all the Americans reading this—Happy belated Thanksgiving!!! Please read and review! Oh, by the way, thanks to all of my wonderful and faithful reviewers, you guys make me update sooner. If you are feeling too lazy to log into your account, please notice that I am taking anonymous reviews now, but don't do an anonymous review so you can do a flame and I don't know who you are—because in case you haven't gotten the picture yet—flames don't bother me in the least! When I am feeling bored, I go online and read flames to entertain myself…Okay, I'll stop telling you about my boring life and let you read the story already!!! ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

Rose

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, so please don't sue me, because I spent all of my money at the mall last weekend. I don't think I'd be very fun to sue (at least in your case )

Chapter Four Reminder:

"_Erm, just what are you planning on wearing?" Kelly White asked. Ron looked down at his outfit and extended his arms out a little bit, showing her that he was already wearing his evening attire. _

_"That's what I thought. Come on," she said and led him in the direction of her stateroom._

Chapter Five

"I was right! You and my son are just about the same size!" Kelly said happily as she stepped back and looked at Ron wearing the tuxedo she had bought for her son who lived in America.

"Pretty close!" Ron said looking at himself in the mirror, pulling the sleeves of the overcoat over his wrists.

"You shine up like a new penny," she told him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Ron stared at the foot of the stairs of the grand staircase, right outside the dining room. He looked around at all of the first class people walking around him and entering the dining room. They didn't give him rude looks like they would have if they had seen him in the same spot the night before. Tonight, they didn't think of him as anything different than they were. Tonight, wearing Kelly White's son's tuxedo, he was one of them. He was greeting by the tipping of hat from a couple of first class gentlemen and a few first class women bowed their heads slightly to acknowledge that he was there.

He hoped that Hermione would hurry up and arrive, he was hungry—but he also wanted her to see him in this fancy tuxedo. Hearing the nicely crafted grandfather clock strike 7:00 (19:00 for you British people), he looked to the left wing of the stairs and saw Hermione, Viktor Krum, and Hermione's mother walking down the stairs.

Ron reached out his hand and grabbed Hermione's gently. He kissed it softly.

"I saw that in a movie once and I always wanted to do it," Ron said with a small smile appearing on his face. Hermione smiled back—for the first time in a long time, Hermione smiled, a real smile, not one of the fake one's she had given for the last year of her life.

Ron locked elbows with Hermione, escorting her to dinner, hoping that everything about this night would turn out perfectly.

"What exactly are the accommodations in steerage Mr. Weasley?" Mrs. Granger asked. Even if everyone else at the table was polite and kept themselves from voicing their rude comments, Mrs. Granger could always be counted on. Ron was expecting this though, and knew that in order to make Hermione fall in love with him, he had to make the best of a bad situation and go with the flow.

"Their better than I could imagine—hardly any rats," he said with a smile. Everyone saw the humor in his comment and began laughing, even Hermione.

"Mr. Weasley, please, I think everyone at the table would be interested to hear about your life," Mrs. Granger said.

"Well, right now, my address is the RMS Titanic. Last term, I attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This past summer I was living at my parents house, and after this I'm on God's good humor," Ron said looking at the faces around the table look at him with puzzled expressions. Hermione looked at him, trying to tell him with her eyes, that she apologized for her mother's behavior. Ron kept eye contact with Hermione until Mrs. Granger's voice broke the uncomfortable silence that was surrounding the table.

"And you find this kind of rootless existence appealing, do you?" she asked.

"Why yes, I do. I believe that life's a gift and I don't intend on wasting it. I want to take each day as it comes. To make each day count," Ron said.

Mrs. Granger frowned at this wise and well-spoken statement. Ron noticed that Hermione was looking at him in a way she had never looked at him before. She loved him. Ron could tell just by seeing the look on her face.

"Well said Ron," Kelly White said. From all around the table, there were choruses of 'yeah's' and 'wells done's'. Hermione lifted her glass and said:

"To making it count." Everyone else did the same.

"Ron, would you like to join the other gentlemen and myself in the pool hall? You wouldn't want to be stuck here and be forced to listen to all of their gossip, now would you?" Viktor asked.

"I'm sorry to be refusing such a generous invitation, but there are some matters that I have to tend too with the other poor people." Ron said. He got up and walked over to where Hermione was sitting and bent down so he was at the same face level as she was.

"Ron can't stay?" she asked.

"No, Ron has to go row with the other slaves," he joked back at her. They both smiled. Ron lifted up Hermione's hand and kissed it. While he was doing so, he slipped a piece of paper into her hand. When the other men left and the women remaining at the table were no longer looking in Hermione's direction, Hermione opened the slip of paper.

'Make it count. Meet me at the clock.'

After everyone had left and were out of sight, presumably on their way back to their bedrooms, Hermione walked to the grand staircase, looking at the grandfather clock, she saw Ron staring at her with a smile on his face.

"So, do you want to go to a real party?"

Hermione looked around the room. She saw a lot of people dancing informally, there were no real dance steps in their choreography. A small 'band' with old, out of shape instruments was playing loud music. This party was like nothing Hermione had ever seen before—she didn't even know if all of this pandemonium could be called a party.

Ron looked over at Hermione to see what her reaction to the place was. He saw that she was just looking around the room-confused.

"Just dance, have fun!" Ron yelled over all of the noise. He then went over to a little girl, no older than six or seven, and began to dance with her. Hermione sat down at an empty table and watched him dance with her. She saw how much fun the two seemed to be having. Hermione wished she could have had half as much fun as this when she was that little girls age.

After about half a dozen songs, Ron and the little girl walked over to the table Hermione was staying at. Ron bent over and said to the little girl:

"I'm going to dance with her now." The little girl nodded, but with a look of disappointment on her face. Ron noticed this and said to her:

"You're still my best girl, Cora." The little girl smiled and waved to Hermione. When Hermione waved back with a smile on her face, the girl skipped back into the crowd.

Ron pulled Hermione up from her chair and dragged her over to the dance floor.

"Ron, I don't know the steps," she said.

"Just do whatever—there aren't any steps to know!" he responded over the noise. He then did a small tap step in time with the music. When he finished, he faced Hermione and grabbed both of her hands and started spinning around in a circle.

"Ron," Hermione said looking at him.

"Come on, faster!" Ron said with a huge grin on his face, like a little kid on a swing.

"Woo!" Ron yelled laughing. Hermione gave a small scream and they both began laughing. When the song was over, a much faster song came on and a line of people, all holding hands, formed a chain and began running all around the room. Ron and Hermione joined in the line, laughing even harder then they had been before. They probably wouldn't have been laughing quite so hard if they had known who was watching them from the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey I hope you all enjoyed my last chapter! You'll find that this chapter is very similar to the movie (I had full dialogue that I copied straight from the movie). You know the drill—please read and respond! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Rose

Disclaimer: yeah, you guys all know Rose is just my secret identity and that I'm really J.K. Rowling.

Chapter Six

Hermione stood in front of a full-length mirror. A house elf was tying her corset. She heard a door to her bedroom open. Looking into her mirror, she saw her mother walk in through the door.

"Can you get us some tea?" Mrs. Granger asked the house elf.

"Yes, of course," the house elf replied politely, despite Mrs. Granger's tone. The house elf left, leaving Hermione and her mother alone in the room. Mrs. Granger began tying the corset where the house elf had left off; only she tied it much tighter than the elf had.

"I don't ever want to see you with that boy again. Do you hear me Hermione?" Mrs. Granger asked her daughter. "Hermione?" she asked again to get a response.

"Oh stop it mother, you'll give your self a nosebleed," Hermione responded quietly, yet tartly. Mrs. Granger sharply pulled her daughter around so that they were face to face.

"Hermione, you're lucky that the only person that saw you dancing with that boy is one of our house elves that took a wrong turn looking for our room. There's no telling who could see you and that boy next time. Do you know how catastrophic it would have been if a newspaper reporter had seen you? Couldn't you see the titles already? 'Viktor Krum's first class fiancée caught dancing with a third class boy'."

Hermione turned around again to face the mirror. She knew her mother was right. As much as it killed her inside, she knew that she could never see or talk to Ron again. Her safe, boring life in first class was much better than what she would have if she continued seeing Ron.

"Good morning, Mr., Johnson," Ron said to one of the more polite first-class men he had eaten with the night before.

"Good morning Ronald," he replied in a friendly way. He was standing on the stairs looking at a piece of paper. Ron continued down the stairs, looking down at the double doors leading to the first class chapel. Ron saw that there were two security guards standing outside of the room, making sure that no people outside of first class got into the chapel. Ron walked up to the doors, when one of the men blocked him.

"Sir, I'm afraid you can't come through here," he said.

"But I was here last night, don't you remember me?" Ron asked.

"No, I'm sorry, I don't," the other guard said. Just then, the doors opened and out came one of the men he ate with the previous night.

"Mr. Krum and Ms. Granger are grateful for your assistance two nights ago, but would like to remind you that you hold a third class ticket and your assistance is no longer necessary, nor appropriate," he said, giving Ron ten galleons.

"No, I don't need your charity. I just need to talk to Hermione for one second, please," Ron begged.

"Gentlemen, please help Mr. Weasley return to his room." One of the guards grabbed Ron's arm and escorted him back to his room.

"Excuse Mr. Johnson. I did the sum in my head, but it seems that there are not enough lifeboats to hold everyone on board," Hermione pointed out.

"You don't miss a thing, do you Hermione?" he asked her. "While we were designing the ship, I suggested that we add an extra row of lifeboats over there, but some thought it would make the deck look too cluttered, so my idea was rejected."

"It's a waste of deck space as it is on an unsinkable ship," Viktor said.

"Sleep soundly, young Hermione, I have built you a strong ship," Mr. Johnson told her, ignoring Viktor's remark.

Hermione continued walking behind her mother who was talking to Viktor and Mr. Johnson about the wedding. Hermione looked over the side of the ship and sighed. Just as she did, a tall man who was wearing a heavy coat pulled her into an empty room.

"Ron, no. This is impossible. I can't see you." Hermione said to him once they were in the room with the door shut. She made to exit, but Ron stopped her against a wall but the door.

"Ron, I'm marrying Viktor. I love Viktor."

"Hermione, you're no picnic. You're a spoiled little brat even. But below that, you're the most amazingly, astounding, wonderful girl—woman I've ever met," Ron said.

"Ron, I—" Hermione began to go toward the door again. Ron stopped her and said,

"Hermione, let me try to get this out, you're amaz—" he said, then paused. "Look, I'm not an idiot. I know how the world works. I've got ten sickles in my pocket and nothing to offer you and I know that. I understand. But I'm too involved now. You jump I jump, remember? I'm not going away until I know you'll be alright."

"Well I'm fine. I'll be fine, really."

"Really? I don't think so. They've got you trapped Hermione. And you're going to die if you don't break free. Maybe now right away because you're strong, but sooner or later, that fire that I love about you, that fire is going to burn out."

"It's not up to you to save me Ron."

"You're right. Only you can do that."

Through tear-filled eyes, Hermione managed to say, "I'm going back, leave me alone." Hermione left the room and this time Ron didn't try to stop her.

Hermione sat next to her mother at their lunch table, listening to her go on about what a burden Hermione had been for the planning of the wedding.

"The bridesmaids dresses had to be sent back—twice," she said. All the women made small gasps and shocked expressions. Hermione had been listening the whole time, until something caught her attention and she slowly began to zone out of the conversation.

What she saw was a well-dressed first class girl. She was about five and was gracefully putting a silk napkin on her lap. Hermione kept watching the little girl, seeing something familiar about her. Then she realized it—the little girl was her. She knew inside that she would always be that same little girl, only a little older if she didn't listen to Ron and break free while she still had the chance.


End file.
